United States Presidential Election of 1834
The United States presidential election of 1836 was the 13th quadrennial presidential election. It was between Whig Candidate Former Congressman Joseph Bartlett of New Hampshire and Democratic Candidate Governor John Marcy of New York. Governor Marcy defeated Congressman Bartlett with 162 electoral votes again Bartlett's 111. Nominations Whig *Joseph Bartlett- Former Congressman from New Hampshire *Charles Duncan- Former Governor of Ohio *George Harrison- Former Senator from Ohio *Oliver Webster- Senator from Massachusetts The Whig Party emerged during the 1834 mid-term elections as the chief opposition to the Democratic Party. It absorbed the National Republican Party and the Anti-Masonic Party and remnants of the Federalist Party. Joseph Bartlett was the first to run for his party's nomination, declaring that another term of a Democratic President would be a threat to the nation, and believe he could fix this country. This declaration was made despite Jackson's high popularity. George Harrison, former Senator, felt with his popularity in Ohio that he could win the majority of the north both in the primaries and general election. But nearly halfway through the primaries, he stepped down when he lost support of neighbor states Indiana, Illinois, and Pennsylvania. Charles Duncan of Ohio and Oliver Webster came as possible compromise candidates. After Duncan lost many support in most states; the Whig primary came down between Joseph Bartlett and Senator Oliver Webster. Webster was close to winning the primary. In the end the party nominated Former Congressman Joseph Bartlett of New Hampshire. George Metcalfe, former Governor of Kentucky, was chosen to by the Vice Presidential nominee. Democratic *Charles Edwards- Former Governor of Connecticut *John Marcy- Governor of New York *Adam Stevenson- Speaker of the House from Virginia *Richard Wilkins- Senator from Pennyslvania At the end of Jackson's term, Both Vice President Martin Van Buren of New York and Former Vice President John C. Calhoun were thought to have ran for the Presidency. But Van Buren decided not to and with Jackson's high distate for his former Vice President, it was feared that Calhoun would not get his support, therefore, the party's. So neither Vice Presidents ran. Popular Governor of Connecticut Charles Edwards announced his candidacy right after Van Buren stated he would not run. Edwards became the front runner. Another Governor John Marcy of New York, Van Buren's homestate, decided to run as the "Van Buren" like candidate. Marcy campaigned for continuing the polices of Andrew Jackson. Speaker of the House Adam Stevenson, supported and highly spoken of by Jackson, ran as the Democratic favorite before the election began. Richard Wilkins, deciding to retire from the senate, was the last candidate to run for his party's nomination. Despite being supported heavily by Jackson, Speaker Stevenson was the first to dropped out after losing major key states. Wilkins dropped out when he came in third during the last 3 months from the primary. After losing a major upset in Ohio, Tennessee, and Virginia, Edwards stepped down and supported Governor Marcy. Governor of Georgia Edward Lumpkin was chosen as Marcy's running mate.